


Netflix and Chill (Minus the Chill)

by orphan_account



Series: Super High School Level High Schoolers [5]
Category: Dangan Ronpa, Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: F/F, F/M, i have plans don't worry, like very vague, little bit of soapies bc i love them so much, mainly naekusaba but kyoko shows up eventually, really really vague, somehow like all except for one of my fics is 3000+ words?, very dialogue heavy, very vague descriptions of kissing, well when aren't my fics am i right
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-04
Updated: 2017-02-04
Packaged: 2018-09-21 22:59:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,052
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9570650
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Mukuro and Makoto watch a movie for the first part of this. Then they meet up with Kyoko.(I still can't write summaries.)





	

After spending the afternoon playing video games with Chiaki, Hajime, and Nagito, Mukuro headed back to her own room for some peace and quiet. Unfortunately, her boyfriend had other ideas. Makoto was sitting cross legged on her bed, tapping his fingers on his phone. When she opened the door, he looked up at her. She was just about to ask him what he wanted when she saw the big smile on his face. He set his phone down on her nightstand.

"Hey! I was a little worried. I haven't seen you since lunch. What happened?"

"Not much."

"You don't want to talk about it?"

"No. It's just that not much happened."

She took off her coat, neatly folding it. She placed it on her dresser. She took off her shoes and placed them next to her bed. Then, she sat down in front of Makoto.

"Where'd you go off to?"

"Junko. She had something she wanted me to help out with."

"Did she tell you that? Last week, yes."

"You don't have to tell me if you don't want to."

"It's fine. I know you're curious. I don't have to be a detective to see that."

He laughed a little. "Sorry."

"Junko doesn't like Nagito so she uses me as a shield whenever she has to talk to him."

"Oh."

They were both looking down at the blankets under them. Kyoko was always the one to start things between the three of them. She was bold and brave while Makoto and Mukuro were both too shy to try anything. It wasn't like they couldn't get along without Kyoko with them, it was just more awkward and filled with silence without her.

"I can leave if you want me to. I guess it wasn't really fair to just go into your room like that. Don't worry, I'll just go. Have a nice evening."

Before he could leave, she grabbed his wrist. "Stay. Well.... if you want to."

"Do you want to watch a movie or something?"

It took them a while, but they decided on a movie. It might not have taken them so long if either of them had any idea as to what the wanted to watch. In the end, they picked an old movie that Mukuro had never heard of. They sat with a couple feet of space between them. Neither wanted to bridge the gap. They'd been much closer countless times but neither had it in them to scoot closer.

When Makoto let out a little shiver, Mukuro fixed him in a cold stare. She studied him for a moment. He didn't have his hoodies on. Instead, he had a regular t- shirt. One of her blankets was around his shoulders.

"Are you cold?"

"Huh? Oh, a little. It's nothing."

Mukuro grabbed him by his wrists. She gently pulled him over to her. Then, she picked him up and sat him in her lap. She rested her chin on his shoulder. He was facing towards the screen still. She took the discarded blanket and wrapped it around both of them.

"Is that good?"

His ears were bright red. He let out a little squeak that might have been "yeah."

They watched for a little while longer. Mukuro was confused. According to Junko, guys only suggested watched movies when they wanted to have sex. Her sister had educated her on the art of "Netflix and Chill" as it was apparently called. Makoto didn't seem like that was what he wanted. However, they were on Netflix. Could that mean something? Was she supposed to do something? Was Makoto waiting for the right moment to commence the "chill" part of this "Netflix and Chill" session? It was all too confusing. Instead of thinking, she decided to act.

Mukuro turned her head a little and placed a kiss on Makoto's jaw. In return, he turned to kiss her cheek. Then, he turned back to the movie. She tried to think back to what Junko had taught her about seducing guys.  


_"Your little boy toy is too much of a wimp to do anything on his own. If he's doing something, distract him. It's the easiest way to get attention. At least, for people like you. Just mess with him. I've found that guys like it when you press up against them. Good luck doing that, though. I know you're too much of a pussy to do anything."_

Mukuro frowned at the memory. Now seemed like a good time to put Junko's tips to use.

She pressed her nose into Makoto's neck. She kept her kisses light and quick. She'd never been very good at physical affection, but Makoto seemed to like it. He leaned back against her a little and tilted his head, exposing more of his neck. She flicked her tongue out of her mouth to lick the space right under his jaw. She could feel him shiver against her. This time, it wasn't because he was cold.

"M- Mukuro. What are you doing?"

"Am I doing something wrong?"

"I don't know. What are you trying to d- do?"

"I thought this is what you wanted."

"What?"

"Junko told me guys put on Netflix when they want to have sex."

"W- what?!"

"Was that not true?"

"Well, some guys might do that. I don't know. I just wanted to watch a movie with you. Is that alright?"

Mukuro pressed her nose into his neck again. "I don't want to watch the movie anymore."

"Well, what do you want to do?"

Everyone had a sensitive spot. Makoto's just happened to be his neck. A well placed kiss here, a puff of hot breath there, and he was reduced to shaking knees and stuttered words. Unfortunately for him, Mukuro didn't know anything about that. When she was in the mood for affection, she would go for their necks. While Kyoko could handle it, Makoto couldn't.

"Can we just cuddle?"

"Y- Yeah."

Mukuro leaned forward to close her laptop. She pulled Makoto down onto the bed and pressed up against his back. She wrapped her arms around his waist, nuzzling the space behind his ear.

Even though it was typical for the girl to be the little spoon, Makoto had found that he liked having Mukuro's strong arms around him. She tended to squeeze whatever she was holding onto in her sleep. Kyoko had once remarked that it made her feel a little bit like a stress ball. Of course, it wasn't hard enough to hurt them. Mukuro would never have agreed to let them fall asleep in her arms if she thought she would accidentally hurt them. In fact, it was more of a comforting squeeze than a threatening one. The only problem that ever arose was when Makoto woke up in the middle of the night and had to go to the bathroom. If he was being held by Mukuro, the only option for escape was waking her up. It was incredibly embarrassing, but it was nothing compared to how safe she made him feel.

"Is this okay?"

"Oh, uh, yeah. It's fine. Maybe loosen your grip on my stomach a little."

She did as he suggested. "Better?"

"Mhm. Do you mind if I sleep over?"

"That was the plan."

"Goodnight."

She made a little grunting sound in response.

"I love you."

"I love you too."

"Too tired to say goodnight but not too tired to say you love me."

"Mm."

Makoto took that as a sign to be quiet. He closed his eyes, relaxing in her embrace. Despite her cold eyes and expressions, she was warm against his back. He fell asleep easily.

The next morning, he woke up alone. When he looked around, he saw that the bathroom door was closed and a neatly folded set of clothes were sitting on the desk. He would've passed them off as Mukuro's if he hadn't seen his favorite shirt in the pile. He stretched his arms above his head. Makoto walked across the room to investigate. As soon as he picked up the pile, he heard a voice behind him.

"I figured you'd want to change."

He spun around.

Mukuro was leaning casually against the door-frame. She was in a thin tank-top and shorts, her hair wet from the shower. Her eyes seemed to bore through his head, reading his thoughts.

"Oh, thanks. You didn't have to wake up so early."

She gave a one shoulder shrug. "I'm an early riser."

"We don't have class until nine. You can sleep in a little."

"I can't help it. I wake up early. I always have."

"I know. I just want to wake up with you one day."

Mukuro looked down at the floor. "Don't say such embarrassing things."

"But it's true."

"Get dressed."

"Do you have something planned?"

"Kyoko texted the group chat. She wants to see us."

Since there were three of them, Kyoko had came up with the idea of a group chat. That way, they could all talk together whenever they wanted. Besides, one text is easier to send than two. In Mukuro and Kyoko's phones, everyone was put in with their first and last name. It was all "Mukuro Ikusaba," "Kyoko Kirigiri," and "Makoto Naegi." In Makoto's phone, he had the girls as "Mukuro" with a little gun and a black heart and "Kyoko" with a little magnifying glass and a purple heart. Mukuro didn't really talk that much in the group chat, but Makoto and Kyoko seemed to like it.

"Does she know we spent the night together?"

"I doubt she cares all that much."

"Right. That makes sense. We agreed to tell each other everything. I just worry sometimes. I don't want anyone to feel left out, you know?"

"Makoto. Go get dressed."

"Right!"

When Makoto was finally ready to go, they walked down to Kyoko's room. Mukuro knocked on the door.

"It's unlocked."

Kyoko was sitting at her desk, jotting something down in a file. She turned her chair around to face them.

"What did you need?"Mukuro asked.

"I need your help on a case."

"If this is about what student is selling drugs to everyone, I told you I can't say."

"That's not it."

Makoto tilted his head to the side. "There's a drug dealer here?"

"Yeah. Did you seriously not know? I took on the case a couple months ago. I told my dad I would. Mukuro here refuses to tell me."

"You like figuring things out for yourself. If I tell you, you'll just get mad."

"Fair point. Either way, that isn't why I need you two here. Please make yourselves at home."

Makoto sat down on the edge of Kyoko's bed. Mukuro leaned against the wall, her arms crossed.

"Someone's been spray-painting the school. As you know, defacing school property is strictly against the rules. I'd like you two to help me."

"What can we do?"Makoto asked.

"Makoto, you will provide information. People trust you. I want you to ask around, see if you can figure out who might have done it. Mukuro, I want you to sent up a surveillance camera in one of the trees outside. Maybe we'll catch them in the act."

Mukuro gave a silent nod. "Is that all?"

"I'll admit that I brought you here for one other reason." 

Kyoko stood up from her chair. Her cheeks were a little pink. Whatever it was, it made the great detective Kirigiri embarrassed. She could make sexual innuendos all day, but when it came to things she truly felt, she could get a little shy.

"What is it?"Makoto asked,"You can tell us."

"Well, I was a little lonely when I woke up and I wanted a good morning kiss."

He grinned. "I can definitely do that!"

Kyoko walked towards him. She leaned down to kiss him on the lips. He ran one of his hands through her hair, careful not to mess up her braid.

For a moment, Mukuro watched them. When they were done, she pushed off the wall and walked over. She cupped Kyoko's cheek, leaning in. Their noses bumped together as they tried to find who was going to turn their head. In the end, Mukuro gave in and tilted her head.

Makoto looked up at Mukuro with a hopeful look. She rolled her eyes, leaning down to kiss him as well.

He looked between the two of them. "Is everyone happy now?"

Mukuro gave a shrug of indifference.

"I'm quite happy right now,"Kyoko said.

Makoto reached up to smooth out part of her hair that he'd messed up.

"Thanks."

"No problem."

Mukuro glanced at the alarm clock on Kyoko's nightstand. "We need to go."

"Right. We still have class."

"Not just that. We'll miss breakfast if we hang around here any longer."

They walked in a horizontal line with Kyoko on the inside. Mukuro left, saying she wasn't hungry and that she needed to set up the surveillance camera anyway. However, she did walk them into the dining hall. From there, she knew one person that would know where to get a good surveillance camera.

At a table all alone were two girls. One was Mahiru Koizumi, the Ultimate Photographer (or, as some of the guys called her, the Ultimate Feminist). She was well liked by most of the other girls, but the other girl at the table, Hiyoko Saionji, was hated by just about everyone. With Hiyoko at her side, Mahiru's social life was very limited. She didn't mind all that much. After all, who else was Hiyoko supposed to talk to? She didn't have any other friends.

Mukuro walked over to their table. Immediately, Hiyoko started thinking of insults to call her. She wasn't intimidated by Mukuro's special skill or her cold gaze.

"What do you want, loser?"

She ignored Hiyoko. "Mahiru, can I talk to you?"

"Sure. Have a seat."

"Hey! Are you ignoring me?!"

Mukuro sat down across from Mahiru.

"What do you need?"

"Could I borrow a camera?"

"Are you deaf?!" At this point, Hiyoko was shouting in her face.

Mahiru wrapped an arm around her waist, pulling her into her lap. "I'm really sorry about her. She can be a little intense."

"I'm not intense!"

"Hiyoko, please."

She huffed, but didn't say anything else.

"So can I borrow a camera?"

Mahiru gave her a skeptical look. "Why do you need it?"

"Surveillance."

"Well, there's different kinds of cameras. If you wanted to take pictures, you'd need one type. Then you have to narrow it down by what kind of pictures you want. Since you just want a surveillance camera, you'll need a different type of camera. I think I still have an old video camera in my room. The video quality definitely isn't very good, but I'm sure it'll work well for surveillance."

Everything Mahiru had just said was a lot to take in. Mukuro was used to Junko talking about a single thing for hours on end, but she never was expected to respond. Instead of thinking of something to say, Mukuro just nodded.

"When do you need it by?"

"As soon as possible."

"I can get it now, if you want."

"Thank you."

Hiyoko stood up, crossing her arms. The trio walked off towards Mahiru's room. The only thing that wasn't nice and neat was a mess of photos spread out on the desk. Mukuro stood by the door while Mahiru dug through her closet. Hiyoko threw herself down on the bed like it was hers.

"Here it is!"

"Thanks."

"Can I ask you something?"

"Didn't you just ask me something?"

"Well, can I ask you something else?"

"I guess."

"What are you doing surveillance on?"

"Somebody's started taking something that doesn't belong to them. I'm just going to find out who's doing it."

"So there's a thief among us."

"Yes."

"What are you going to do when you find him?"

"I'll do what needs to be done."

Mahiru looked her up and down. "And you'll be doing this on your own?"

"Yes."

"I want to help in any way possible."

"You already helped by giving me this camera."

"Well, if you need anything else, you know where to find me."

"I doubt that'll be necessary."

"You never know."

Hiyoko groaned. "Oh my god. Can you just leave already? You're getting on my nerves. Mahiru is mine. Stop talking to her and just go away."

Mukuro nodded at Mahiru as if that was all the goodbye she needed.

"Like I said, you know where to find me."

After setting up the video camera, Mukuro headed back into the dining hall. Kyoko and Makoto were still there. She sat next to the detective.

"Did you set it up?"

"Yeah."

Makoto had his head down on the table. He groaned. "I don't want to go to class today."

"That's understandable. We went to bed pretty late."

Kyoko raised an eyebrow. "Oh?"

"N- Nothing obscene! It's just that the movie was longer than we expected."

"Generally, I wake up to you at 5 in the morning when we sleep together."

"We didn't sleep together. Well, I guess we did, but not in the way you think."

"And what way do I think?"

"We didn't have sex, Kyoko."

"Why would I ask that? I already knew that."

"How?"

Kyoko smirked. "Well, I knew Makoto didn't sleep in his own room last night for starters. When I kissed him earlier, I discovered that he hadn't brushed his teeth last night or this morning. That could only mean that he slept in your room since he doesn't go into anyone else's room and he wasn't in mine. Generally, we don't have sex in your room because you're scared Junko will walk in. Besides, he always takes a shower the morning after and his hair was perfectly dry."

"We'll have to try harder if we ever want to confuse you."

"I'd rather you not, thought I do enjoy a challenge."

"Maybe that's what I'll do for Valentine's Day."

"Make a mystery?"

"Sure."

"What do you have in mind?"

Mukuro gave a slight smile. "I don't want to ruin the surprise."

"I'll be waiting, then. I have to say, I'm excited to see what you can come up with."

And like that, Mukuro knew exactly what to do for Valentine's Day.

**Author's Note:**

> When you say "I, like, never get sick" and "Yeah I'll probably have two fics up by the end of the week lmao" but you don't know you done goofed bc you got sick and it took you all week to write one fic. Rest in peace, me.
> 
> I vowed to never type "Saionji" again. I hate it so much. My simple American brain can't understand three vowels in a row. It makes no sense to me. Like no matter if I spell it correctly or not, it always looks wrong. Anyway, from this point on, I'm never writing Hiyoko's last name again. I can't. It just messes with my head too much.
> 
> It took me way too long to write this because I had another idea that had a lot more komahinanami but that just kinda didn't happen. I don't know. I just didn't like how it was going. I still don't like this but I don't know, man. I know what I'm doing for Valentine's Day for Mukuro, Makoto, and Kyoko so I guess that's good?
> 
> I want you guys to know that I know absolutely nothing about kissing. That's why my descriptions of it are always really lame and undetailed. All my knowledge is coming from the large amount of fanfiction I've read.
> 
> In other news, this is really bad. Rip.


End file.
